El hilo rojo del destino
by Naara-no-temari
Summary: Risa y otani se separaron por cinco años, y se vuelven a encontrar de nuevo.


bueno, nuevo fic... ya se, ya se! recibo todo tipo de golpes porque se que los merezco ^w^ pero bueno. este fic va dedicado a akkiotakugirl por su cumpleaños ^o^ w FELIZ CUMPLE MEGA ULTRA ATRASADO MARIAM-SENSEI!

* * *

"El hilo rojo del destino"

* * *

_Hola, otani… hace bastante que no te veo, ¿como te va en tu nueva vida?_

_Espero que bien. Como sea,… ¿como estás? Estoy segura que estas esforzándote mucho, ¿verdad? Porque si no es así, maldito enano, me las pagaras cuando te vea._

**Silencio… no había respuesta de Otani… risa se acodó su sombrero blanco**

_Quería hablar contigo… contarte lo que ha pasado por acá… ¡umibouzu sacó un nuevo disco! Lo que significa que dará conciertos…me gustaría estar en uno contigo…_

**Otani seguía sin responder…**

_¿Cuándo regresarás?...bueno…se la respuesta…pero es la costumbre la que me hace preguntar._

**Risa se cerró un poco más el abrigo…era diciembre, y algunos copos de nieve se colaban por el cuello de este.**

_Espero que no me hayas cambiado por una chica tan linda como kanzaki mayu-san, ¿no lo has hecho, verdad? ¡Más te vale, idiota!_

… _he estado muy pensativa estos días; aun recuerdo cuando éramos unos niños tontos graduados de bachillerato… es muy difícil reparar en el presente, olvidar el pasado, y dejarlo ir, otani._

_Es muy duro tomar en cuenta que ya han pasado cinco años desde que dejé de verte…no quiero borrarte de la historia, Otani._

**Cerca del lugar donde estaba risa había una familia… una mujer y un hombre con sus dos hijos. Paseando por la banqueta, tan tranquilos, sin conocimiento de la crueldad de la vida…**

_Porque yo, soy koizumi risa, una mujer de 27 años, y te sigo amando como lo hice desde que te conocí; al verdadero tu. No al de afuera, aunque Nobuki me lo ha pedido todo este tiempo… ella sabe mejor que yo y nadie que amarte me hace daño ahora que te fuiste, pero ¿Qué más da?...si me duele como si tuviera espinas, y algo tan bueno es como veneno en mi sangre, ¿Qué más da? Simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo…simplemente no puedo olvidarte…_

_Ni el tiempo borrará los recuerdos que me dejaste._

_Te extraño bastante, Otani… ¡Te extraño muchísimo!..._

_Por eso vengo aquí a diario, para acordarme de ti…_

**Risa sollozaba, pero Otani no se preocupaba en abrazarla y consolarla…ni si quiera en dirigirle una palabra…**

_¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que me amabas en nuestra historia?_

_Creo que contándolas todas, alrededor de veinticinco…no está mal para un enano…no puedo reprocharte nada…_

_Pero no importa, es otra de las cosas que amo de ti, algo que te hace ser el irresistible tú…o solía hacerte…_

**Risa se limpió las lágrimas que escocían sus mejillas. Hasta borrar rastro de ellas. Pero Otani no se podía preocupar…ya era demasiado tarde…**

_Perdón por eso…_

_¡Tienes que ver a Kía-chan! ¡Ha crecido muchísimo!_

_Ya sabe caminar… y es realmente divertido jugar con ella a que la persigo…_

_Otani, necesito contarte algo; mañana es el cumpleaños de Kía-chan…el seis._

_Supuse que no lo recordarías como tampoco hacías con el mío…_

**De nuevo, nada de parte de Otani**

_Espero no te moleste; buscaré entre nuestras cosas para ver si consigo hallar la vieja foto del invernadero… ¿la recuerdas? Es de cuando Kía cumplió un año y la llevamos al viejo invernadero de tomoyo Hiraguizawa. Estás tú con una cara super divertida, porque no sabías como cargar a tu propia hija, y estoy yo haciéndole cosquillas. ¡Es una foto preciosa! Aunque fuera al final, de un día terrible._

_Perdóname, volví a llorar. ¡Es que nos haces tanta falta!_

_Deberías verla, otani, está preciosa; tiene tu sonrisa, y camina como yo. Cuando se enoja también se parece mucho a ti._

_Te extraño…ya te lo dije, por eso vengo siempre aquí; por eso vengo diario._

_A veces Kía-chan también viene conmigo; no en los días lluviosos, podría enfermarse._

**El viento movió las hojas de los árboles; Otani seguía sin decir nada**

_El otro día pasé por el ex invernadero de tomoyo, donde sucedió el terremoto…_

_Lo recuerdo bien…llevaba bien amarrado mi bolso a la prensilla del pantalón, y tu llevabas a nuestra bebé en brazos…estábamos un poco lejos de la salida de emergencia…cuando empezó el terremoto. _

_No supe cómo, pero ya íbamos corriendo hacia la puerta con una flecha arriba. Yo iba por delante…cuando unos escombros cayeron frente a ti y solo quedó un espacio pequeño…lo suficiente paraqué me pasaras a nuestra niña y me dijeras "vete koizumi, llévate a Kía, yo hallaré otra puerta"…_

**Silencio…total silencio…**

_Pero no lo hiciste, Otani…no lo lograste. ¿¡Porque no lo hiciste?_

**Risa seguía llorando con desesperación**

_Sé que algún día volveré a verte…en un momento de mi vida, cuando halle la muerte, te veré de nuevo…porque estamos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino…te amo, Otani…_

_Adiós…hasta mañana…_

_no me olvides…_

**Después, risa dejó un ramo de flores que tenía en mano en la tumba de Otani, se hincó, rezó una plegaria por el que solía ser su esposo; se levantó, tomo su bolso del suelo, y salió llorando de aquel frío cementerio…en una noche vacía de invierno.**

bueno, espero que les guste, porfa no me maten ^w^ y dejen review, sea buena, sea mala xD


End file.
